Erik Stabenau
|role = 1. Riot guard 2. Prison inmate 3. Car driver 4. FSB agent 5. Jack Bauer (stunt double) 6. FBI agent 7. Russian operative}} Erik Stabenau is a stunt performer who has worked in different roles on 24, most notably as Kiefer Sutherland's stunt double. Stabenau has also had numerous roles during the show. Biography and career Erik Stabenau is a prolific stunt performer, with a career spanning more than 20 years. Through this years, he has worked on films like Star Trek IV: The Undiscovered Country, Forrest Gump, Escape from L.A., Titanic, Mission: Impossible II, and Captain America: The First Avenger. Aside from films, Stabenau has also worked on TV shows like American Horror Story, Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders, True Blood, Sleeper Cell, Dharma & Greg, and Workaholics. In 2007 and 2009, he won a Screen Actor's Guild award for his work on 24. Role on 24 Stabenau worked on 24, primarily as Kiefer Sutherland's stunt double from Season 5 through Season 8. He took over the role from Matt Taylor. Christopher Leps served as Kiefer's secondary stunt double. * In , he doubled for Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer for the chase scenes of Tony Almeida when he jumped off the ship, landing on a crate and then jumped on Tony (also played by stunt double Richard King). * In , he doubled for some of the shots of Jack fighting with John Quinn (played by stunt double Christopher Leps), including jumping off the backhoe to the trailer and getting kicked against the car door. * In , he doubled for the shot of Jack jumping over a fence and hiding behind the rocks to escape gunfight from the Starkwood helicopter. He has also had numerous other roles on the show: * In , he played a riot guard who Jack Bauer attacked and took clothes from. Later in the episode, Erik played an inmate that beat up Ramon Salazar and dragged him to the laundry room. * In , he played a car driver who was driving past a metro bus when it was blown up. He screeched to a halt at the intersection. * In , he played an FSB agent who was searching for Jack Bauer in the basement of Russian consulate. * In , he played an FBI agent who was shot and wounded in the knee by Jack Bauer. * In , he played the third of Pavel Tokarev's four operatives killed by Jack Bauer (and the only one to be uncredited). He also stunt co-ordinated a scene in Day 7: 7:00pm-8:00pm, where Renee Walker fights with Laurent Dubaku. Gallery of roles Jack Bauer File:5x00 Jack stunt driver.jpg| File:Erik Stabenau S5 prequel.jpg|Behind the scenes of Season 5 Prequel File:5x05 Jack double.jpg| File:5x15 Jack double 2.jpg| File:5x18 Jack double.jpg| File:5x19 Jack double.jpg| File:6x03 Jack double.jpg| File:6x13 Jack double.jpg| File:7x02 Jack double.jpg| File:7x14 Jack double.jpg| File:7x15 Jack double.jpg| File:7x22 Jack double.jpg| File:8x03 Jack double.jpg| File:8x08 Jack double.jpg| Other File:Troygilbertposs4.jpg|As riot guard at Downey Holding Facility (Season 3) File:Downey_prisoner.jpg|As inmate of Downey Facility (Season 3) File:6x01 driver 3.jpg|As car driver (Season 6) File:6x13-ErikGuard.jpg|As FSB agent (Season 6) File:7x23-FBI-agent.jpg|As FBI agent (Season 7) File:8x21-russian-operative3.jpg|As Russian operative (Season 8) ''24'' credits Riot guard/inmate * Car driver * FSB agent * FBI agent * * Russian operative * 24-related appearances * 24: On the Loose * 24 Season 6: Opening with a Bang * Scenemakers Episode 10 Selected filmography * Searching (2018) * Jason Bourne (2016) * Nightcrawler (2014) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009) * Die Hard 4.0 (2007) * The 40-year Old Virgin (2005) * Minority Report (2002) * Pearl Harbor (2001) * Enemy of the State (1998) * Titanic (1997) * Batman Returns (1992) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * Category:Crew Category:Actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers